


Omega Expectations

by SpnCycler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jo Harvelle, Beta Jody Mills, De-Aged Adam Milligan, M/M, Nice Lucifer (Supernatural), Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnCycler/pseuds/SpnCycler
Summary: When Sam finds out he is an Omega he is given the task to choose an Alpha mate a decision that could go wrong or go deliciously right.what happens when one of his requests for marriage came from an old friend from his childhood who he had lost contact with and suddenly reappeared as a fully fledged, powerful high-status Alpha?





	1. Omega Party!

Dean walks into Sam’s room with a proud grin on his face “Come on Sam, everyone’s waiting for you, this is your party after all.” 

It was a tradition for families to have a party whenever their sons finally became men at the age of eighteen. It would be during the party when the sun first rose in the sky that a man’s status as an Alpha or Omega would finally be revealed.

There were different community rolls for Alphas, Omegas, and the Betas. Alpha’s were the leaders, Supervisors, the workers the ran the businesses of the world, as well as taking care of their Omega or Betas and any children they may have. and Omega’s were expected to marry and take care of the Alpha as well as the children they had. 

Sam smiles as he finishes buttoning up his suit and tie, and putting on his shoes, “I’m nervous Dean..very nervous, about what will be revealed today.” 

“I know Sam, I was too but we don’t have long before the sun will rise and I think everyone will be disappointed if they miss the reveal.” Dean responded 

“Now come on let's go downstairs and know this, wither you are determined to be an Alpha or Omega you still will ultimately always be my little brother and I will always be here for you, no matter what you become you will never let me down.” He added.

Sam smiled “thanks, Dean.”

His brother Dean, who was four years older than Sam was so far the Alpha of the family, and was working in his father’s business as their dad’s business partner and would one day take over the company for him and was currently married to a Beta..a beautiful sweet young woman named Jo.

The boys leave Sam’s bedroom and go into the kitchen where John Winchester their father was currently waiting for them along with the whole neighborhood as it was customary for the status reveal party to have the whole neighborhood witness it.

His father takes Sam’s hand and guides him over to a couch which was positioned by a window and placed in it. 

Everyone sat around watching Sam, as the first rays of sunlight flushed over him and a smell fills the room, a sweet aroma that brought thoughts of candy corn, and candy apples to mind. 

A tall man turns from watching the boy to glance back at John and the crowd, the man was the Status expert and his job was to attend every coming of age party and to interpret the aromas that an alpha or omega would give off as an alpha or omega. 

“It is my duty to interpret the smell and finally announce that this young boy is an Omega!” The man stuck his nose up at this and clapped Dean on the shoulder. “Well at least you were able to have at least one Alpha in the family, maybe your youngest son will be your next Alpha.” he taunted referring to Sam and Dean’s eleven-year-old brother Adam who being young was still in bed.

The expert was a very proud man who always bragged about having not one but seven alphas, and only one beta. The man looks at John with a grin “but you know he is a very good looking, cute omega, I’m sure he’ll get plenty of Alpha’s sending you petitions for marrying him, I am perfectly sure he’ll make an excellent homemaker for a lucky Alpha.”

With that, he turns and walks out of the house while John seethed and kept his anger in check at the way the man had just put him and his family down, just because his son was not an Alpha. 

John pulled out a stack of folders each one had a USB fixed to it.

“watch these USB videos first and when you are done you will then fill out one of those letters in the folders...Usually the father is supposed to make the chose for you but I’m not really as traditional and I have a beta I wish to visit tonight..so I’m going to let you decide which you want but you have to pick One of them you can’t refuse all of them,” he tells Sam.

Sam nods and then Sam returns to doing party things, like playing party games, a plate of his favorite foods fried chicken and potato salad, and of course a large Oreo Ice Cream cake before grabbing the files off the table he’d left it on and disappeared into his father’s home office to watch the videos and do what his father had asked, full of curiosity of what the videos showed..


	2. USB Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has to make a choice between different guys on what Alpha he wishes to be mated with. And finds a candidate that he did not expect to find.

“Hello,  
My name is Jimmy, I am a pizza delivery man in school and studying for engineering, you’ll never be bored and until you graduate I’ll bring home plenty of pizzas, just looking for that special Omega to share a life with.” 

Sam sighed as he looks at the photo of the Alpha and finds a pot bellied man with a goatee and a shirt that said mommy's boy on it. Sam winced and put that file and the USB in the nope pile, and put in the next USB.

“Hello boys,  
Chris here, I’m a real state agent by day and a wild man by night, looking for a good Omega to ruffle the sheets and watch movies and go out on the town with and work with me on my real state sales.”

This video also went into the nope pile after seeing the mustache and creep looking image.

The next video was no video as a man in a g string and holding a bottled wine says

“Hi I’m Maurice, I’m looking for that special Omega to share a bottle of wine or talk jokes with day and night.” Sam didn’t even finish the video before throwing it in the no pile. 

After seeing those he started looking at the pictures of the men first and discarding all the ones that he definitely could not see himself with. 

Sam’s eyes go wide when he discovers a particular photo among all his files. He almost discarded it but then puts in the flash drive curious cause this particular man was one he knew already, his hesitation was only due to the Alpha’s father.

But the moment the man started speaking Sam was hooked..

“Hi my name is Lucifer I am a Professional Boxer and Wrestler who has a temper in the ring and a soft passionate side at home. Any omega of mine will be protected and well cared for. In the ring I’m mean and nasty but with my family you will never meet a nicer Alpha than me. I love what I do but my home is lonely and needs an Omega to make my life feel completely and fully whole.” 

Sam smiles at the picture and opens the file while it still played and confidently but nervously fills out the form and signs the form deciding this was the Alpha he wanted. Picking up the file he nervously walked downstairs and approached his father and his brother. 

“D..Dad? I made, I made my pick on the Alphas.” He whispers shyly.

John looks at his son’s nervous face and takes the file and looks it over “This one? You choose him? Really the son of the Status expert?” 

Sam smiled “Well first all the others came off as sleezeballs, creeps and were plain ugly. This one is good looking, well built for protecting a family if necessary, has a nice career and prestige and growing up as kids, Lucifer was my best friend, who better to trust to be my Alpha than the one I grew up around?”

John listens to Sam’s reasoning and nods as she signs on the line below giving Sam his official permission to marry the man. “Then come on, get your shoes on.” 

“Wait what? Where are we going?” he asked.

“I’m taking you with me to turn this in and to talk to both the alpha you chose and his father to finalize it, cause you see they have to sign this form too and you have to be present when you do. “He responded.

Sam hurries upstairs and changes clothes getting into a nice suit and tie, and combed his hair and puts on his shoes. He wanted to look his best if he was going to see Lucifer again for the first time in years and was nervous about the idea of being his new Omega.

Going downstairs Dean whistled a bit surprised “Wow you sure dressed up for just going to talk to the guy it’s not like you’re going to marry him today you know.” 

“I know Dean but I want to make a good impression on his father and on him, besides it’s been years since I’ve seen him not since he left town for a while to start his new career as a Wrestler and Boxer.” Sam admits.

John appears in the room with his keys and nods “Come on Sam lets get this all finalized for you.”

Sam followed John out to the Car and slides into the passenger seat holding the form he had signed in large letters and was on edge what if Lucifer refused to sign? What if he didn’t want to be with him? What if his father didn’t approve?”

So many questions ran through Sam’s mind during the ride to the Alphas house.


	3. Lucifer

Loud heavy metal played in the background while Lucifer lounged on his bed in gym shorts and a towel around his neck, reading the most recent sports magazines. Trophies of many shapes and sizes lined every dresser and a glass display case sat in the corner of the room sporting a championship belt. The walls were covered with photo frames of newspaper clipping and a giant poster of Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson in his wrestling garb on one end of the room and another giant poster of Chuck Norris on another wall. On a side wall there were hundreds of bronze, Brass, Silver, copper and Gold medals.

He was currently reading the reviews on his last fight when there was a loud knock on the door, and he heard his father’s voice calling in to him: “Lucifer, Son can you come down to the living room and put something nice on, not just your shorts, there’s an omega here looking to respond to your video profile.”

Lucifer suddenly felt a ton of nerves wash over him, but he gets up and selects a pair of nice slacks and a blue dress shirt before heading down to the living room cautiously and yet curious about who the omega would turn out to be and what they would be like.

As he walks in he sees the town Chevy Dealer standing in the middle of the room, a man he knew well, a man he had considered as to be almost like a second father figure, the man was his best friend from his his school years dad. But then he turned and sees a tall moose of a man sitting in the arm chair looking almost as nervous as he felt.

As he looks at the young man suddenly Lucifer is sixteen again and starting high school for the first time. He was being bullied by a large heavy football player, when in walks the short, stocky Dean Winchester telling him to leave him alone and throws a couple punches chasing the guy off before inviting Lucifer to hang out with him and his little brother…

From there he met Sam Winchester the younger tall slick haired, smart mouthed brother and they became fast friends doing everything together, and became almost inseparable. For three years they spent almost every waking minute with each other, going to movies, each others houses for dinner, they’d play by the stream but after his experience with being bullied Lucifer had taken an interest in wrestling and boxing for self defense and had fallen in love with the sport and had started competing in both and Sam was a big supporter coming to all of his home matches cheering him on. 

But then something happened that changed everything, Lucifer had fallen in love with Sam Winchester, but Sam was much to young for him to say anything. How could he when neither of them knew what their status would be, wither they’d be Alpha or Omega. 

Sick at heat for wanting him and not knowing if he could ever have him he started taking his matches on the road and traveling away from home, but then a few months ago his father had called him and begged him to come home and find a mate to settle down with so he had returned home.

Now staring into Sam’s eyes he knew the feelings he felt for him had never truly died, and still very much existed in his heart, he felt a hum of please as he could see that Sam was very much an omega. Shaking himself he realized his father had been addressing him.

Prying his mouth open he responded “Yes father?”

Chuck Novak sighed “I said Mr. Winchester is here because he is wishing to offer you his son to you as an omega, and is looking for either an approval or a dismissal from you.”

Lucifer was ecstatic Sam Winchester was being offered up to be his Omega? It was like a dream come true and was sure it was for a moment but wasn’t going to pass this up.


End file.
